


Ice Cream

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Don't copy to another site, First Dates, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: When Timothée's date doesn't show up, it's his best friend who steps in to save the day.
Relationships: Charmie - Relationship, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 59
Kudos: 149





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**

“Timmy! Just ask her out!”

“What if she has a boyfriend?” Timothée asks, shaking with nerves, almost spilling the drink in his hand. “A girl like her would never go out with someone like me.”

“What are you talking about?” his best friend laughs. “Go on, go ask her before she leaves.”

“I can’t.”

“Want me to ask her for you?” Armie asks, a daring grin on his face. “I’ll do it, if you don’t get your ass over there right now.”

“I hate you.” Timothée sighs, but he hands Armie his drink, and he does go over to the girl who had caught his eye as soon as she had come into the bar.

“Ehm… hey,” he begins, but the girl is typing away on her phone, and she doesn’t even notice him. Timothée is already about to give up, but when he sees Armie glaring at him, he knows that he will not let him get away with it. So he tries again, and this time the girl looks up, and she flashes a friendly smile.

“I was just wondering if maybe… ehm…”

“Yes?” the girl asks, the phone beeping in her hand.

“Would you like to go out for a drink some time?” Timothée blurts out, and the girl seems to be taken aback for a moment, but then she smiles again.

“Sure. I’m a little busy though, so…”

“Another time? How about tomorrow night?”

“Yeah, I think that’ll work for me.”

“We could get something to eat at the Italian place across the street?” Timothée suggests. “Around seven?”

He is trying his best to make it seem like this is something he does all the time, but the truth is that he has only tried to ask someone out twice before. The first time he was rejected, the second time went okay, but only because Armie stepped in to help out. So he is trying his best to seem confident, to make it out like this is no big deal.

It always seems to work for Armie, so it could work for him too, right?

“Seven is fine.” The girl nods, before looking back at her phone. Timothée feels like he should say something else, but she seems to be busy, and he doesn’t want to interrupt her, so he flashes a smile that goes by unnoticed, before going back to Armie.

“And?”

“We’re going out tomorrow,” Timothée says, trying to replay the conversation in his mind. “I think.”

“You think?” Armie laughs. “What did she say?”

“That she’ll go out with me.”

“Awesome. What’s her name?” Armie asks, but when he sees his best friend’s face turning redder, he shakes his head, laughing. “You didn’t ask her, did you?”

“I forgot…”

“You’re hopeless, Timmy.”

* * *

Timothée had tried to keep his mind off tonight’s date as much as possible, but every time he was just managing to concentrate on something else, Armie had sent him a text, either asking him what he was going to wear, teasing him not to mess it up, or telling him not to put out on a first date.

As much as it had gotten on his nerves to constantly be reminded of it, he had also appreciated it, because he knew that this was Armie’s way of supporting him, of trying to calm his nerves.

No text is going to calm Timothée’s nerves right now though, because it’s almost seven, and he is sitting at the Italian restaurant by himself, wearing his best shirt, hoping it’s not too much. But as the minutes tick by, he is starting to doubt everything, from his shirt, to his hair, even to the drink he had ordered for himself. Should he have ordered one for… he really should have asked her name, shouldn’t he?

He takes out his phone, hoping it will make him seem less like the guy who was stood up by his date, and more like someone who is simply waiting, texting whoever is on their way to meet him.

_She’s still not here! People are staring at me!_

It only takes a second for Armie to reply, and Timothée is grateful when he sees his text, grateful that he isn’t being stood up by his friend too.

_Oh, shit. Are you sure it was seven?_

_I’m sure she’ll show up soon! X_

“Can I get you anything?” the waitress asks, a look full of pity on her face, and it makes Timothée want to grab his things and leave. But what if the girl still shows up? What if they had just gotten their times mixed up?

“No, thank you. I’m still waiting for someone.”

“Of course.” The waitress smiles, but the smile only makes Timothée feel worse, so he quickly looks down at his phone again.

_This is why I don’t ask people out. I swear she isn’t going to show up._

The door to the restaurant opens, and for a split-second, Timothée gets his hopes up, but it’s only a family coming in.

_If she doesn’t show up, she’s an idiot._

_You’re a catch, Timmy._

_Don’t let her get you down, okay? X_

Timothée can’t help but smile at Armie’s words, and although he still feels deadly uncomfortable and embarrassed, he knows that if the girl won’t show up, there are other people out there. Still, it’s not like he is going to ask them out after this, is he?

He checks the time again, and they were supposed to meet half an hour ago. It’s too late to just be late, and although he had known it as soon as it had gone five minutes past seven, he now fully admits to himself that he has officially been stood up.

He can see the waitress coming up to him, and this time he will have to tell her what has happened. It’s not like she doesn’t already know it. He can see it by the pitied smile on her face.

But just before she reaches his table, an arm wraps around his shoulder, and he feels a kiss being pressed onto his cheek. He knows that this is not the girl showing up late though, because he recognizes Armie’s scent, he recognizes his touch, even the way he lets his lips linger on his cheek for just a little longer than he should.

“I’m so sorry I’m late!” Armie says, a little too loud, so everyone who had been staring only moments before, knows that Timothée isn’t being stood up after all. “You know what work is like!”

“What are you doing here?” Timothée laughs, when his best friend sits down at his table, also wearing his best shirt.

“I’m here for our date.”

“Our… what are you talking about?”

“She’s an idiot, Timmy,” Armie says. “and I won’t let her ruin this night for you. So…”

“So you’re my date instead?” Timothée asks, unable to stop the grin from spreading all over his face. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. Just see how it goes first.” Armie grins, already picking up the menu. “Are we having pasta or pizza?”

“Armie?”

“Yeah?” Armie asks, but when there is no answer, he looks up from the menu, Timothée looking at him with the most loving smile on his face. “What?”

“I’m happy you’re here.”

* * *

“Do you want to order a dessert,” Armie asks, “or do you want to go to that new ice cream place instead?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Timothée laughs. He had been so worked up all day, nervous about going on a date with this girl he didn’t even know, but having this ‘date’ with Armie instead, it’s the best outcome he could have hoped for. It had nothing of the awkwardness he had been stressing out about all day, no trying to get to know each other, no trying to find out if you’re compatible or not. No, they had gone through all that years ago when they had become friends. Now Armie could easily order his spaghetti and make a mess of eating it, and they could tell each other embarrassing stories from when they were kids. It didn’t matter. It didn’t feel like they had to impress anyone. They could simply be themselves.

It had been, Timothée has to admit, the perfect date.

The night isn’t over yet though.

“What are you…?” Timothée asks, when Armie takes out his wallet, as soon as they have gotten the bill. But before he can finish his sentence, Armie has already put down his money. “This was my date, remember?”

“I’m not going to argue with you about this,” Armie laughs. “Not on our date!”

“Fuck you!” Timothée laughs, having known Armie long enough to know that they’ll still be here tomorrow if he tries to fight him on this. “But I’m paying for dessert.”

“Deal.”

They leave the restaurant, and as they make their way to the ice cream shop, Timothée can’t help but wonder where he would be now if the girl had shown up. Would they still be at the restaurant, having dessert together? Or would he have been home by now, curled up in bed, wishing he had never asked her out in the first place?

“She’s an idiot,” Armie says, and Timothée can’t help but smile at how his best friend always seems to know what he’s thinking. “I’m sorry I made you ask her out.”

“You didn’t _make_ me…”

“Yeah, I did. I just thought it’d be nice, you know?” Armie shrugs, but when he sees the embarrassed look on Timothée’s face, he slides his arm around his shoulder, and he pulls him closer. “She doesn’t know what she’s missed out on.”

“I guess.”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Armie whispers, before pressing a kiss into Timothée’s hair, and although Armie must have done it dozens if not hundreds of times by now, there is something about his touch, about his words, that make Timothée feel his cheeks starting to burn.

“They’d be pretty lucky to have you too, you know?” he asks, looking up into his best friend’s eyes. “I mean, you’re not the world’s worst date…”

“No?” Armie laughs, tightening his grip on Timothée’s shoulder. “I didn’t have much competition, did I? Your other date didn’t even show up…”

“Thanks!” Timothée laughs, but when Armie pulls him even closer, so he can nuzzle his face into his hair, he just wraps his arms around him, his cheeks still burning.

* * *

“This dating thing isn’t so bad, is it?” Armie grins, already halfway through his ice cream, while Timothée has only just started eating his.

“The eating, you mean?” Timothée laughs, noticing how his best friend is eyeing up at least two more flavors, and it’ll be a surprise if he doesn’t go back to get those as soon as his cup is empty. “You know you can do that without calling it a date, right?”

“Yeah… but this is nicer.”

“Is that why you go on so many first dates?” Timothée laughs.

“I do not… yeah, alright, I used to go out a lot. But when did you last see me with anyone?” Armie asks, before shoving half a scoop of ice cream into his mouth.

“You were flirting with that guy at the garage just the other day!”

“I wasn’t flirting! That was… you know… being nice. He told me about his grandmother.”

“His grandmother?” Timothée laughs. “That’s what you’re going with?”

“Timmy!”

Timothée can feel his cheeks starting to hurt from all the smiling, but when Armie nudges his foot against his, over and over again, trying to get his attention, he can still feel the smile on his face growing.

“You know you’re the only one I am interested in flirting with, right?” Armie asks, and normally Timothée would laugh it off, because Armie says these kinds of things to him all the time. But there is something about the look on his face that tells him that this is not a joke.

“Yeah?”

“How have you not noticed that?” Armie laughs, now playing with his empty cup. “Seriously, Timmy, you really are hopeless!”

“Because… you’re my best friend.”

“For fuck's sake,” Armie laughs, shaking his head, before getting up to get himself more ice cream. Timothée can’t help but watch him though, and sure, he had noticed some more flirty behaviour, but Armie had always flirted with everyone. He’d even flirt with the postman. So he hadn’t thought anything of it. Not even when Armie had almost kissed him after a drunken night out. But now, looking back, it is all starting to make sense to him.

“Armie?”

“Mhm?” Armie mumbles, staring down into his freshly-filled cup of ice cream.

“Is this a date?”

“I am going to pretend you did not just ask me that.”

“You know what I mean!”

“I am wearing my best shirt and everything.” Armie rolls his eyes, before shoving half of his ice cream into his mouth. “Can you believe that?” he asks the young man behind the counter, who has been listening in on their conversation while pretending to be cleaning. “I’ve been flirting with him for months, I even tried to kiss him, we’ve just been out to dinner, now ice cream… you’d think he would have noticed by now that I am head over heels in love with him, right?”

“Stop it!” Timothée laughs, “No, I didn’t notice, okay? I thought you were just being you.”

“Seriously, Timmy…”

“So if this is our first date… will there be a second?”

“That’s not up to me, is it?”

“I guess you’re not so bad to go out with…,” Timothée says, trying to keep a straight face, but when Armie looks up from his now empty cup, the grin already starting to spread on his face, Timothée can’t help but smile. “I mean… I might even let you walk me home.”

“How about a goodbye kiss?”

“We’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
